


Animal Shelter

by Oderas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Au where their all artists, Basically the training camp but crazier and more domestic, Dorks, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Karasuno, Loosely based on canon events, Lots of volleyball antics, Nekoma, Shennaningans, Shiratorizawa, Slow Burn, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oderas/pseuds/Oderas
Summary: The view from the top. Hinata has struggled his whole life to see it. He embarks on his journey to achieveing the height of success. It's gruelling and critics always stand in his way. Hinata Shouyou will make it to the top.





	1. Origin story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first attempt at writing fan fiction. I have a lot planned for this story so here's to many more of these dorks and may I do them justice. Things to expect:  
> Hinata is a precious ball of sunshine  
> Izumi and Kouji being great. I adore them, wish we got more of them  
> Kageyama being a self centered King. Forgive him.  
> Disaster.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Right before every challenger there is a wall, impregnable, impenetrable; impossible to best. It blocks the vision of those that stand before it. What sight is there on the other side? If I try to climb over, what will be the view from the top? 

Hinata Shouyo wonders this every time he attempts to put ink to paper and create. He turns over the flood of questions in his mind, swims in it, sometimes drowns in his haste to find an answer. The view from the top. Will he reach it on his own? Now that was a riddle. How could short, runtish Hinata reach the top of the wall on his own? He couldn't even get a mug from the top cupboard without using a stool. 

"Ugh whatever. If the little giant can do it so can I," Hinata grits out as he accelerates. He hovers over his bicycle seat. The crisp mountain air filling his lungs (exceptionally large judging by his shout, as he psyches himself up). Hinata remembers a time when crossing the mountain pass from his house to _Karasuno High_ used to make him lightheaded. His body not yet used to the exposure of cold, high altitude mountain air so early in the morning. 

"Three years already," he muses to himself. Hinata never thought his final days of high school would come so soon. It seemed days ago he was coercing Izumi and Kouji into modelling for his drawings. 

"Shou-chan!" A voice calls. Hinata finishes clasping his bicycle in place then turns around and offers the owner of the voice a bright smile.

"Izumin! Good morning." He pounces on Izumi and gives him a warm hug, partly because his thoughts on the journey to school made him nostalgic for his friends but mainly because it was five in the morning and Hinata was freezing.

"Energetic as always," Kouji smiles and pats Hinata on the head, "even though entrance exams are so close."

Hinata pulls away from Izumi and makes a face. "Hey, Kouji what's that supposed to mean? I have entrance exams too." 

"Says the guy who has monopolised my Saturday this weekend so we can see his first art exhibition."

Hinata punches Kouji in the shoulder. "Oi you jerk, you agreed to come don't back out on me. 'Sides it's not an exhibition it's a competition. And I'm going to win," He adds with confidence, his brown eyes glinting with ambition. 

"Can't wait to see it Shou-chan. You've kept it a secret from us for so long, I wonder what it is," Izumi interjects excitedly. His head shakes with each animated word, blowing wisps of caramel hair onto his face.  
"Me too," Kouji adds with a yawn. He buries his face deeper into his scarf and trudges towards the club rooms further ahead. 

Hinata smiles, the support of his friends warming him up inside. He too pushes his scarf up to his nose and follows Kouji and Izumi. He struggles to keep up as both his friends are significantly taller than him and have larger strides. "Wait up!" He calls. Taking the metal steps leading to the club rooms two at a time. He quickly catches up and skids to a halt in front of a random door. He recalls it belonging to the basketball club, his suspicions are confirmed when he notices the small orange basketball sticker on the doorknob. 

The Karasuno Athletic clubs are all located in a single space. There are three floors of five club rooms in a row. Conveniently his, Kouji's and Izumi's club rooms are all on the second floor. Hinata leans on the metal railing and waits for his two friends to unlock their doors. He is once again hit by a wave of nostalgia as he watches them fumble with their keys. When they were first years, they were all much shorter and less built. Kouji's now formidable spiked up bush of hair was a simple buzz cut then. Izumi who was much closer to Hinata's height (before his growth spurt in second year) was scrawny and hid behind his bangs. Hinata was swelling with pride for his friends, they were now all captain's of their own teams. Well Hinata didn't really count, the volleyball club existed in name only, with him as the sole member.

He sighs and watches his icy breath disappear into the air. It was a shame he couldn't play volleyball aside from practice with the girls team but on the bright side he at least got a space to work on his artwork undisturbed. Hinata pushes off the railing and calls in his friends' direction, "Hurry up and get changed." He then fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door to the volleyball club room or the now nicknamed _Weed room_ after he and his friends found a stash hidden in the floorboards. Needless to say that was the best joint practice between the volleyball, soccer and tennis club. 

Hinata dumps his school bag on a pile of pillows (he takes naps there sometimes). The floor beneath him creaks in a way that has become both familiar and musical to him over the years. The air smells of stale paint and he remembers that he forgot to clean his paintbrushes last Friday. Hinata opens the window to let in some chilly morning air and gathers up the stained paintbrushes, he'll clean them in the sports taps downstairs. Just as he's about to leave the door creaks open and Izumi and Kouji step inside dressed in the Karasuno black tracksuit. Hinata abandons the paintbrushes and settles down on the tatami flooring. Izumi and Kouji do the same. It was their tradition to meet in Hinata's club room before morning practice. They would catch up on extra sleep, do last minute homework, help Hinata with an artwork or just to vent their frustrations. High school sports brought a lot of frustration and Hinata was happy to listen even if he felt a tinge of envy for his friends. He usually ignored it, his desire for them to succeed was stronger.

"So captain," Hinata starts, he chuckles when both Izumi and Kouji say, 'Yes!' Out of reflex. "How long till practice?" 

Kouji glances at his watch and says, "Half an hour." 

"Enough time for another _joint_ practice?" Izumi asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Kouji's dark eyes grow wide as saucers, "No way!" He slaps a hand to the floor, "I'm not getting high on my last day as captain. Especially when I'm supposed to be all dignified when I pass the baton on to my Kouhai."

Hinata jumps up excitedly. "Yes! Oh my god, is there more? I thought we used it all." 

Izumi smirks and produces a foil wrapping from his jacket pocket. "Stole some from my brother." 

"You're the best Izumin!" Hinata cries as he pounces on him the second time that morning. 

"You're not going to listen to reason are you?" Kouji says, defeated.

"Nope." Hinata and Izumi say in unison. 

He shrugs, "Whatever never liked the kid taking over for me anyway. Maybe getting high will help me tolerate his presence."

They all laugh. And when Izumi passes the foil around Hinata's glad he opened that window.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

Hinata checks his phone for the thousandth time. It was still 11:05. He sighs and slumps onto the park bench. In his eagerness to be on time he ended up an hour early for his designated meeting time with Izumi and Kouji. He bounces his legs restlessly as he waits, his jerky movements often untying the shoelaces of his converse. Two kids walk into the park carrying a volleyball. Hinata instantly jumps up from his seat and heads towards the kids, his bright— Natsu friendly smile on his face. In a matter of seconds he's playing volleyball with the kids. Time passes quickly and soon It's Izumi and Kouji waiting for him instead.

"Bye Onii-chan!" The two boys call after him, "thanks for teaching us."

Hinata gives them a grin and a thumbs up. "No problem."

"Hey guys," Hinata greets, he's sweaty and slightly out of breath from the workout. The flannel shirt his mother had ironed in an attempt for him to look 'smart' was now wrinkled and tied around his waist. 

"Don't you look great," Kouji says running his hands through Hinata's messy orange locks.

"Isn't it fine though, Shou-chan looking presentable would freak me out," Izumi adds playfully.

"Hey!"

"True, there's no paint on his face. I call that a win."

Hinata scrunches his face up in an attempt to look intimidating, "It's my war paint." 

Kouji pinches him on the cheek. "Alright then let's head to war." 

The building where the competition is held annually, is small and modest. It could probably hold the whole Karasuno student body. It takes Hinata a moment to collect himself, the novelty of his situation freezing him in place with excitement. When they approach the registration desk he is still frozen in place. Izumi nudges him several times to get him to speak but his jaw is wired shut. The receptionist asks whether they are guests or competitors and Hinata responds with a flustered, "Yes, no!" 

She narrows her eyes in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Kouji rolls his eyes and swiftly takes over the conversation, "Two guests and one competitor. His name is Hinata Shouyo. How much are the tickets?"

After hearing the price Kouji pulls out a couple of notes and pays for admission. He gladly receives a laminated pass attached to a lanyard and thanks the receptionist. 

"Quite reliable isn't he?" Izumi says with a smile. Hinata nods in agreement.

Kouji approaches Hinata and hands him his pass. "Let's go hopeless, it's starting soon."

Hinata quickly scans the information on the gallery layout and the whereabouts of his art before he pulls the lanyard over his head and let's it rest on his chest.

He leads the way, weaving through the surprisingly large crowd of people to get to the room with the competition entries. Hinata's shoes makes the occasional squeaking sound when halts too quickly to stare at a painting. After what feels like an eternity (to Kouji and Izumi. Hinata loves art galleries). They arrive at the competition room. Hinata pauses in the large doorway and inhales deeply. 

"The smell of canvas. The scent of art galleries."

"Alright Shou-chan. I'm going to guess which is yours." Izumi darts into the room and begins having a staring contest with all the entries.

Hinata laughs. He leaves Izumi to his search and begins checking out the artwork. He bounds around the small room, pausing from painting to painting, sculpture to sculpture. Every individual artwork bringing forth an excited scream or an awed expression. He's staring at an oil painting of a garden when he notices the crowd across the room. He's instantly intrigued and makes his way over. His short stature proving itself useful for once. After fighting his way to the front Hinata finds himself gazing at an enormous landscape painting. Hinata sucks in a breath. The line work on each blade of grass and tree is impeccable. The use of colour and gradient is perfect, vibrant and attention grabbing. Hinata hasn't felt that way about another's artwork in a long time, since he was ten and stumbling into the little giant's exhibition to get shelter from the rain. He is desperate to know who created this...Masterpiece! He wants to meet them right this instant. 

The gold plating beneath the painting reads _Kageyama Tobio: Not enough_. Hinata sears that name into his brain. As he makes his way out of the crowd to find his friends, he hears slivers of conversations.

"…Did you see The king's art piece? Awesome as always."  
"Was there any point in me entering? He's going to win this easily…"  
"The King is here! Let's see his work."

Hinata wasn't aware that this _King (Kageyama Tobio)_ was famous. They both lived in Miyagi and were probably the same age. It was surprising that Hinata hadn't at least heard a mention of his name until today. He shrugs away the thoughts and pauses when he notices the familiar black spikes of Kouji's hair. Thank god for his outlandish haircut. He makes his way over to them and notices that they're staring intently at his painting.

"Hey guys!" He chirps, draping his arms around both Izumi and Kouji's shoulders.

They both jolt in surprise. "This looks good," Izumi says after the initial shock wears off.

"Yeah. How long did this take?" 

Hinata removes his arm from Kouji's shoulder and places a hand on his chin in contemplation. "Hmm, I think three months? On and off cause I had to study." 

Izumi let's out an impressed whistle. "Amazing," he nudges Hinata and says, "this is the mountain pass right? The one between your house and Karasuno." 

Hinata eyes glint with excitement. "Yeah it is. How'd you know Izumin?"

"I went to your house that one time in second year. Kouji came too."

"Oh right, I remember." 

Their little moment of reminiscence is cut short when a voice booms, "We're ready to start judging!" 

Hinata's snaps his gaze to the centre of the room where a cheerful man is standing and holding a microphone. All the people gathered quieten down and assemble into a small audience in front of the man. Hinata vaguely registers the man's slicked back hair and questions how much gel it took him to achieve that look. 

"Before we announce the winners I'd like to thank everyone who has attended this gallery. I'd also like to thank everyone who put the time and effort to contribute a piece. Even if you don't win all artwork will be sold and the proceeds donated to charity, so thank you for your hard work." The man bows. He receives a round of applause and when the noise dies down, he straightens up and speaks once again, "I have three pieces lined up here. Picked by our lovely panel of judges. If my assistant could just remove the cloth of the third place painting, thank you."

Hinata stares intently at the three paintings under the cloth, he takes in the size and shape of the canvas and wonders whether his is underneath one of them. His stomach churns with unease. The assistant walks up to the painting furthest away from the man and pulls off the white cloth, flashing the crowd with her dazzling smile. 

"In third place we have, Kindaichi Yuutarou. For his painting: Sky limit."

A lanky boy walks into the middle of the room, there's a light blush on his cheeks however what draws Hinata's attention is his _hair_. The ridiculously tall spiked up locks makes Kouji's hair look cute. 

"Turnip-head," Hinata says when the resemblance clicks in his mind. 

Izumi and Kouji snort beside him, hiding their laughter behind their hands.

The second place painting is unveiled, it's an abstract painting, a series of swirls and splotches of paint. Hinata honestly can't find the appeal in it. 

"In second place we have Kunimi Akira. For his painting: Lazy Days."

The short boy, whose face is hidden behind his bangs (just like first year Izumi) slouches over to his position besides Turnip-head.

The first place painting is unveiled. Hinata's disappointment is momentarily squashed by his awe of the winning painting. It looks even better the second time around. Every fine detail and delicate stroke of the brush monopolising his attention. 

"And the winner is… Kageyama Tobio. For his painting: Not Enough."

Hinata registers the reassuring pats Izumi and Kouji are giving him and if he wasn't so curious to know who this _King_ was, he definitely would've burst into tears from the kindness. 

Kageyama Tobio walks across the room to his place at the top as if he owns the ground beneath him, as if he owns the air. He moves confidently and gracefully. Hinata notes the way his jet black hair looks blue under the lights, the scowl set on his face and strangely enough the look of hostility passed between him, Turnip-head and the boy who resembles younger Izumi. Kageyama calmly takes his place in the centre.

"A round of applause for these budding artists!"

Hinata is subjected to listen to the defeating applause as he tries to swallow the bitterness welling inside him. The crowd soon disperses and heads to the exit. He is still standing there feeling frustrated. Izumi gently taps his elbow. "Let's go Shou-chan," he grabs his forearm and lead Hinata towards the exit.  
"There's an ice cream shop nearby right? Let's get some," Kouji says falling into step with Izumi.

Hinata is infinitely grateful for his friends. He plasters a smile on his face, it's feeble yet just as meaningful. "Yeah, you're paying Kouji."

Kouji smacks him on the back of his head, "Just this once. But pay me back when you're rich and famous."

Hinata laughs, "I'll always remember the little people."

"That's real rich coming from you."

On their way out Hinata spots _the_ Kageyama Tobio standing beside a pillar. He's typing on his phone and fiddling with his canvas bag (which is probably full of the art supplies and thousand dollar cheque he won). Despite his better judgement Hinata heads towards him, muttering a, "be right back," to Izumi and Kouji. 

He pauses in front of Kageyama who has yet to notice him. "Hello!" He says confidently.

Kageyama looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow, "What."

Hinata tries not to wilt under his icy gaze. He takes a deep breath and says, "Nice to meet you I'm Hinata Shouyo." 

Kageyama's scowl deepens. "And, what do you want?" 

"I was wondering if you saw my painting."

Kageyama crosses his arms over his chest, Hinata prepares himself for rejection but instead _The King_ looks down at him and says, "Thought your name was familiar. You're the one who submitted mountain pass right?" 

Hinata brightens. "Yeah I did, so King what did you think of it?" 

"Firstly _don't_ call me King," he says through gritted teeth, "secondly I thought your painting was amateurish. It had the fundamentals but lacked the skill to make it stand out. Put bluntly it sucked." 

At those words Hinata feels something inside him break, maybe it was the dam that was holding back all his feeling or perhaps it was his frustration of being belittled by a stranger. All he knows is that he wants to cry. Tears prickle in his eyes but he refuses to let the person before him see. He blinks them away hurriedly. "Excuse me?" He questions, naively hoping that he misheard the previous statement. 

"Your painting is terrible. Honestly, what have you been practicing all these years?"  
The tears begin flowing freely down Hinata's face, torn between anger and hurt he struggles to come up with a response. He draws a shaky breath and says, "Next year just you wait. My art will be everywhere and I'll definitely beat you!" 

Kageyama's expression remains blank, "Sure. See you at the top." He pockets his phone and turns to walk away. 

Hinata scrubs his tears away with his hands then heads back to his friends. Feeling much better after letting out his emotions, he smiles brightly. "Let's get ice cream!"

 

________________________________________________________________

 

The last few months of high school go by in a blur. Hinata makes the journey over the mountain pass just like always, he hangs out with Izumi and Kouji before morning practice— even though they all resigned from club activities and he still wakes up ridiculously early for school. The biggest change in Hinata's life is the amount of studying he does. The usual morning naps, lunch breaks and sports is supplemented with study sessions. After his encounter with _The King_ Hinata made the decision to attend university in Tokyo. The same university that the Little Giant had attended. In order for that to happen he needed to study _a lot_ , more than he ever had in his three years of high school. Thankfully his friends are geniuses from class 5 and Hinata is grateful to be under their tutelage. 

By some miracle he passes his entrance exams and makes it into his university of choice. When he sees his name on the board Hinata immediately snaps a picture and sends it to his tutors (aka friends) with lots of emojis attached. He is euphoric, he can finally begin his journey to becoming the next little giant. 

On the day of the graduation ceremony Hinata, Izumi and Kouji meet half an hour early, they stand under the cherry blossoms and enjoy their last time together, the three little brats that caused trouble to Karasuno High (and the vice-principle's wig). Izumi pulls out a brown paper bag from his backpack and holds it out to his two friends. 

"God no, please not again," Kouji begs, "we're graduating."

Izumi smirks. "Relax they're meat buns from the foothill store. Even I'm not that reckless."  
Hinata happily takes one for himself and hands the paper bag to Kouji. "Loosen up."

Kouji takes his meat bun and they eat in silence. No words are needed.

After the ceremony, after Hinata's mother has drenched him in tears and Natsu has halted circulation to torso with her tight hug. He ventures off to find his friends. He spots them underneath the cherry blossoms, the black case of their diplomas in hand. He jogs over to them.  
"Finishing Highschool and getting into college," Kouji begins. 

"Who knew Shou-chan had it in him," Izumi finishes.

"Hey! wh-" he's cut off by Izumi and Kouji enveloping him in hug. 

"I'm gonna miss you shrimp."

"How can I survive without Shou-chan to brighten up my day."

They pull apart and Hinata sniffs. "I'm going to miss your ridiculous hair Kouji. And I'm going to miss your warm hugs in the morning Izumin."

They all laugh. "I'm going to miss our stupid races," Izumi adds wiping away a stray tear.

"Our accidental run ins with the Vice-principal's wig," Kouji continues. He too laughs and averts his gaze so his red rimmed eyes are hidden.

"And our dumb jokes," Hinata says, he's crying openly, everything about him has always been an open book. "And our…" 

"Joint practices!" They say in unison. They come together and collapse into another hug, it's teary and laughter filled. Just like their three years at high school. They pull apart once again. 

They clink their diplomas together then turn to go their separate ways. Hinata is walking backwards and waving at the distancing figures. "See you!" He calls. It's an open promise, to try and keep the friendship alive even with them in separate parts of Japan.

________________________________________________________________

 

Packing was the only easy thing about going to college. Hinata has one cardboard box and a backpack as he stands in front of his dorm. Being small has its perks. He picks up the box and stumbles his way into the dorm, his room is on the highest floor which is not a perk but he counts his blessings anyway. He resolves to get to the top floor in one trip even if his backpack is weighing him down. The journey is not as hard as he originally assumed (thank god for mountain passes and volleyball). Ten minutes later Hinata has successfully made it to the top floor, he drops his box on the ground with a huff and searches his pocket for his room number. After confirming that it's the right one he picks up the box once again and waddles to room 410. He nudges the door open with his foot and lowers the box enough so that he can see over it. Hinata blinks, under the assumption that he is hallucinating because there is no way that The King goes to the same college as him let alone is his roommate. He closes his eyes (He's just lightheaded from the stairs right?). He opens his eyes. _The King_ is still there. Hinata drops the box. The noise catches King's attention and he pauses unpacking to turn around. He and Hinata make eye contact. They open their mouths and scream.


	2. The King is my roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama need to learn to get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. Things to expect:  
> Kageyama being hostile.  
> Hinata being hostile.  
> Daichi being scary.  
> Tanaka being a delinquent.  
> Suga being a happy bystander.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hinata screams. It's quick and only moderately jarring in volume however judging by the way Kageyama flinches at the sound of his voice he concludes that although not his best show of his lung capacity, it's still an impressive feat. Hinata takes a deep breath, his head pounds with all the raging thoughts. Confusion, frustration, shock and he can't manage to internalise any of it. His inability to make sense of the situation isn't surprising to him, he isn't particularly intelligent the only information his brain retains involves either art or volleyball and Hinata is having discerning which Kageyama belongs to if at all.

The King is his roommate. 

Hinata is aware that college is a form of higher education therefore he should be exposed to higher forms of knowledge. He expected for his brain to erupt from all the new information (pretty standard considering who he was) he however didn't expect it to occur so soon into his new campus life— a total of fifteen minutes to be exact and have nothing to do with his learning content. 

The King is his roommate

He decides he's sick of staring at The King and thinking. Hinata reserves that only for three occasions 1. When he's on the volleyball court 2. When taking exams and 3. When arguing with Natsu (she is a very intelligent adolescent). Hinata makes eye contact with Kageyama again, to triple check that he's not a trick of the light.

The King is his roommate 

When the reality finally sinks in, Hinata calmly turns and walks out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He stares at the chipped wooden door, the unmistakable brass letters still read 410. He takes another deep breath because Hinata is proud of his lung capacity and he is also a show off (take that King). He knocks on the door. He hears a grumble from the other side, shuffling of movement before the door is swung open. The King glowers at him and opens his mouth to say something but Hinata beats him to it.

"What are you doing here!" He cries pointing an accusatory finger. His reaction is delayed, he had intended on saying that a monologue and a scream ago. Better late than never he figures.

Kageyama blinks, his permanent scowl deepening. "You stormed out then knocked just to say that?" He sounds incredulous.

Hinata steps over his cardboard box into the room so that he's not yelling in the hallway. "Yes I did. I thought a big fish like you would go somewhere else?" _Better_.

Hinata is not well versed in Kageyama's facial expressions but he doesn't need to be to know that the one he is currently wearing doesn't bode well. "The best college in Japan, the one that only accepts elites and the truly talented," he pauses to make brief eye contact with Hinata. Hinata is pretty sure he does it on purpose to build suspense and it's working. He gulps in anticipation. "Rejected me."

Hinata feels like he heard a record scratch. He bounds closer to Kagayema and exclaims, "You rejected!"

Kageyama frowns, "Yeah, this place was my second preference."

Hinata takes a moment for that to sink in, he files it under: The King of the Canvas, the newest category in his brain, he has a feeling that it will fill up fairly quickly in the next few months. He directs his attention back to Kageyama. "Anyway that changes nothing. I was supposed to get awesome while in college, meet you in some random exhibition where all my work was displayed then force you to acknowledge how much better than you I'd become. And I can't do that when you're right here, like inches away from where I'm supposed to sleep.

"An untalented shrimp won't surpass me even in a thousand years." Kageyama says.

Hinata narrows his eyes, "Huh? What's that supposed to mean you jerk!"

Kageyama points his icy glare at him, Hinata regrets confronting him after being subject to that glare, however only vaguely. He too has his pride and he won't let an angry blueberry insult him twice.

"I don't know what your problem is King but-"

"Don't call me that!" Kageyama growls and Hinata is momentarily taken aback by his intensity. 

"Arguing already?" A voice teases from the doorway. Both Hinata and Kageyama's gazes snap to the newcomer. He pushes off the door frame he was leaning on and offers the two confused boys a smile. Hinata is instantly calmed by this stranger's presence. He chalks it up to the his appearance, welcoming chocolate eyes, soft grey hair that would on any other person look rebellious but on him is both natural and delicate and a smile that is like a warm blanket. Hinata wants to curl up in it and forget everything that's happened in the past hour. 

He is harshly denied this reality when a voice speaks up from behind the stranger. "Oi, Suga-san are these the guys causing a ruckus?" He leans an arm on his shoulder and sticks his tongue out. "Want me to silence 'em for ya." His face is twisted in a fearsome and grotesque mug. Hinata takes one look at his expression and buzz cut before letting out a squeak and cowering behind Kageyama. The King in turn appears nonplussed. He doesn't even flinch when Hinata grabs his shirt and crouches behind him. 

The grey haired man slaps the delinquent on the back of the head. "Stop that you're scaring them. Plus who even says ruckus, what are you a delinquent from the 80s?" The man sighs and turns his attention back to Hinata and Kageyama, "sorry about that I'm Sugawara Koushi but you can call me Suga and this idiot is Tanaka Ryuunosuke." Suga raises a hand to silence Tanaka when he interjects with "Suga-san!" He makes a face at the two boys that translates to 'this guy right' and smiles at them once again, "pleased to meet you. Hinata and Kageyama right?"  
Kageyama bows and returns the sentiments, the gesture of politeness finally sinks in and Hinata scrambles to do the same. Once he raises his head and spots Suga's welcoming expression, Hinata's anxiety is blown away. "Your hair colour is so awesome. How'd you get it like that?" He blurts out.

Suga grins. "Thanks. The secret is stress. Premature ageing at its finest." 

Hinata tilts his head to the side in confusion, "So it's natural?"

Suga lets out a bark of laughter. He glances at his companion and says, "I like this guy." 

Tanaka puts a confused Hinata into a headlock and musses his hair. "Ya hear that kid? Highest form of praise from a senpai."

Hinata glances at Kageyama to see if he's understanding anything in this bizarre situation, however his face is blank, not even a hint of a scowl. Tanaka finally releases Hinata from the headlock, his scalp feels raw and he's pretty sure there's a bald batch in the shape of Tanaka's fist on his head.

"Is there a reason you came by Sugawara senpai?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata is incredibly thankful that the conversation is progressing, the room is feeling cramped with three grown teenagers and him inside. He also does not wish to be in the presence of Tanaka longer than he has to.

"Aside from checking out the noise I was going to give you guys a quick tour of the place. Also you need to meet our dorm leader he's supposed to inform you of the rules," Suga says glancing around the room. "Actually let's do that now. It's not like you were getting anywhere with unpacking," he adds as an afterthought. He steps out into the hallway and motions for the others to do the same. Hinata gladly walks out of the room, sticking close to Suga as he shows them around. 

Everything in the dorm is pretty standard. Several bedrooms which Suga had firmly stated were off limits unless given permission by the habitants to enter, apparently that is an iron clad rule in the place; not that Hinata has a problem with it. There is a communal bathroom with a bathtub as big as a swimming pool (in his biased opinion), lounge room and kitchen. That was where they're short tour ended. Suga pauses in front of the kitchen counter and greets a man that is typing away at his laptop."Hey captain."

The man doesn't bother looking way from his screen, "What did I tell you about calling me that?" 

Suga arranges his expression into an apologetic one but Hinata doesn't miss the slight upward tilt of his lips. "That only your girlfriend gets to call you that in bed," he intones like a scolded child. 

Tanaka guffaws loudly. Hinata is shocked that Suga said something against his initial character image. Maybe he isn't as innocent as Hinata assumed.   
"SUGA!" The man cries, scandalised. His deep tan skin is starting to turn pink and his fingers have halted movement completely.

Suga smirks and turns to Hinata and Kageyama. "Guys this is our Captain and dorm leader Sawamura Daichi."

Its only then that Daichi notices the unfamiliar faces. He glances at the two boys and instantly he straightens up. His expression is schooled into a more neutral and professional one. Aside from his slightly flushed skin it's impossible to tell his embarrassment. Hinata is impressed. 

Daichi stands up, the stool legs screeching against the tiled floor. He shoots Suga a subtle glare before clearing his throat and greeting Hinata and Kageyama. "Nice to meet you. I'm the dorm leader Sawamura Daichi." He glances at both teens expectantly, promoting they introduce themselves. Hinata who cottons on to the hint bows. "Hinata Shouyo!"

"Kagyeama Tobio, sir." 

Daichi nods approvingly. "Good," he squints his eyes in thought. "I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting any of the first years to show up today. I must've of read my calendar. I don't have anything planned and I also don't want to have to repeat the speech to the other first years. Can we do this tomorrow when I'm more prepared?" He scratches his head sheepishly.

"It's fine, I haven't unpacked anyway thanks to a certain someone," Kageyama says.   
In hindsight what Kageyama said wasn't remotely offensive however at the time Hinata was buzzing with unexpressed frustration. "Say that again you jerk!" He takes a threatening step towards Kageyama. 

"What, the part about you disturbing my unpacking or the one about you being a sucky artist!" He too steps closer until Hinata and Kageyama are nose to nose, or nose to chest in this case. 

Hinata vaguely registers one of his senpai (Daichi?) trying to diffuse the situation. He ignores it and growls up at Kageyama. Hinata is not a fighter, he's never gotten into anything more serious than a friendly scuffle, this is the first time he actually wants to punch somebody else. He clenches his fists. He raises them but just before it connects Tanaka comes between them, he wraps his hands around Hinata's wrist. "No violence! Listen to your senpai."

Hinata thinks it's really rich that a guy with Tanaka's appearance would tell him so but he keeps that to himself. He yanks his arm out of Tanaka's grip and mutters an apology. The older boy seems satisfied with that response. He turns to Kageyama and doesn't break eye contact till the lanky teen relents and apologises. 

"Great," Tanaka steps away from the boys, "Daichi-san all yours."  
Hinata assumes he imagines the pure fear on the delinquent's face. There wasn't anything in their presence that could scare him that bad, right? He immediately regrets finding out the answer to the question. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

"It's freezing out here," Hinata whines rubbing his arms. He shifts uncomfortably, the cool stone of the staircase hurting his back.

"It's your fault we're out here." 

Hinata shoots Kageyama a glare, he wants to retort something but decides another argument is not what they need right now. "Are you always this angry?"

"Only with idiots." Kageyama deadpans.

Hinata sighs. Daichi had kicked both of the boys out the dorm, stating that neither were allowed back in until they 'learnt to play nice'. He shudders remembering the intimidating aura of his senpai. 

Hinata is all for apologies and forgiveness but he's pretty sure Kageyama isn't. He is beginning to dread the night, he might end up sleeping outside. He leans back to rest against the wall and is met with a resistance. Hinata turns around and that's when he remembers that he never took off his backpack. He cries out in excitement. He recalls stuffing a volleyball inside along with his handheld consoles and miscellaneous items."Hey do you play volleyball?" 

Kageyama frowns in confusion but answers anyway albeit hesitantly. "A bit in highschool."  
Hinata's eyes light up. "What position? I was a middle blocker." He doesn't add that he only ever played in practice games. 

Hinata is glad that Kageyama appears to be semi interested interested in the conversation. "I played setter."

Its then that Hinata begins to feel true excitement. He's never had a proper setter before, he wonders what that would've felt like in a real game, with real stakes. Suddenly he has an idea. 

"Let's challenge the senpai to a volleyball match!" 

Kageyama is incredulous for point two seconds before his body language says 'screw it' and he agrees. Hinata grins and leaps up from the staircase. He turns and knocks on the door with an open palm, to make more noise. The double door is unbolted and cracked open enough that Hinata can make out the left side of Daichi's face, Tanaka's eyeball and the silver of Suga's hair in the background.

"Ready to apologise?" Daichi says.

"Nope," he answers cheerily. 

"Then we have nothing to discuss." Daichi edges away to close the door.  
"Wait!" When Daichi halts to indicate he's listening Hinata says, "We're here to challenge you to a volleyball match."

Suga bursts out laughing in the background, over his breathless laughter he says, "You and Tanaka owe me twenty dollars." 

Tanaka joins in the laughter and says something along the lines of, "You're a demon Suga-san." 

Hinata is incredibly confused but that seems to be the trend today so he just goes with it and redirects his attention back to Daichi, who in turn is trying to look stern while his two acquaintances double over in laughter. 

"Why would I do that?" Daichi questions Hinata, "that's more work for me." 

Suga places a hand on Daichi's shoulder, he is still shaking with amusement and wipes away a stray tear before speaking,"Let's do it, if they're good they could help us win the studio back." 

Hinata is more than happy to stay quiet and let Suga do his job. If anyone can convince Daichi then it's probably Suga.

"Why not do a three on three, with the new first years as well?" 

Daichi sighs. "Fine. We'll do it in a week. But I stand by my word, you two will have to find somewhere else to sleep until match day."

"Deal!" 

Daichi seems taken aback by Hinata's enthusiasm. "I'll be on the team with the new first years, Tanaka will be on your team. See you in a week." Daichi slams the door shut.

The sound echoes around the damp stairwell. Hinata winces at the sheer volume and huffs out a sigh. The staircase is left in silence, until it's promptly broken by Kageyama who is clearly not amused by the deal. "Nice one genius, where am I supposed to sleep now?" 

Hinata shrinks back and laughs sheepishly. "I'm sure something can be arranged." 

"Like what?" 

"Like the floor below," a voice interjects. 

Hinata and Kagayema whip around to find another delinquent looking boy grinning at them from the bottom of the stairs. At this point in the day Hinata is so done with conversation interruptions and strange looking individuals, he can't even be bothered fearing for his safety. "What do you want?"

The delinquent grins wolfishly. "Tanaka asked me for a favour," he climbs the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, "Yamamoto Taketora at your service." 

"Tanaka senpai?" Hinata takes one glance at Yamamoto's blond Mohawk and is convinced that this is definitely the type of person Tanaka would know. 

"Yup, sent me a text about giving his Kouhai a place to stay," he shakes his phone and glances at the text scrawled on the screen, "Lucky for you we've got an empty room."

Hinata's bad mood is instantly dispelled, a grin spread across his face. "Really, that's awesome." 

Yamamoto cackles loudly and pats Hinata on the shoulder. "Sure kid, let's hope you still think that when you actually meet them."

Hinata tilts his head to the side questioningly, "What do you mean?" 

Yamamoto laughs even louder, "You'll find out soon enough." 

Hinata and Kageyama exchange confused glances, they both shrug and follow Yamamoto to his destination. Anything was better than sleeping outside.


	3. I put the coma in Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma is home to an eclectic bunch of individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to expect:
> 
> Nekoma.  
> Adorable Kageyama.  
> Confused Hinata.  
> Volleyball dorks in their natural habitat.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

The moment Hinata sets foot on the floor below he instantly regrets it. Before Yamamoto opens the door he turns back and gives Hinata a grin. He assumes that it was intended to be reassuring but instead comes across as foreboding which in hindsight is more relevant to how the whole ordeal feels to him. 

Yamamoto flings open the door and bellows, "I'm back guys!" He moves deeper into the hallway and encourages the pair behind him to do the same. 

A "Shut up, Tora!" Is shouted from somewhere in the dorm. 

Yamamoto laughs raucously, "Feels just like home." He pats Hinata and Kageyama on the back, "Kitchens through that door. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, unless it's labelled. I'll go sort out your sleeping arrangements." He disappears further down the hallway and Hinata is too hungry and tired to protest. He begins making his way to the kitchen, a confused Kageyama trailing behind him. 

"So red," Kageyama mutters. 

Hinata snorts, only then noticing the unusual colour of the walls. It's a bright red that hurts his eyes if he startes too long. This affect is softened by the black paw prints (cats?) that trail across the wall, all headed in one direction. Hinata's curiosity is peeked. He is about to suggest to Kageyama that they find out where the pawprints go until he is distracted by an argument in the kitchen. He glances inside and notes the stark height difference between each individual before ducking out of view. Kageyama, oblivious is about to walk into a mine field. Hinata grabs his arm and places a finger to his lip when he is met with a questioning gaze. Kageyama seems like he's going to say something or flare up but then his ears twitch, just like an animal's (Hinata finds it hilarious and cute and awesome) he finally hears the dispute going on inside. He stops beside Hinata and they both just lean against the wall and listen to the best entertainment Hinata's heard in years. 

The conversation goes sort of like this: "Lev I know you're stupid but you're not illetrate right? You can't be that hopeless. I mean you made it to college for gods sake."

"Yaku senpai I swear it was an accident. I thought it said yakult and someone just labelled the wrong thing." 

"We label food with our names Lev. A point that I've stressed twenty freakin' times because I knew you wouldn't get it the first nineteen!"

"I'm sorry okay." 

"Who on this floor—building is even named yakult?" 

"No one."

"Do I need to repeat the rules twenty more times, because I will." 

"No senpai I remember. I'm sorry. I'll buy you more cake. I'll go right now, alright." 

The conversation disperses as the Kouhai rushes out the kitchen. His steps are approaching and Hinata freezes up by the doorway. A shadow appears by Hinata's feet and seconds later a large, light bulb eclipsing figure bumps into the doorframe. He cries out in pain the same time Hinata cries out in startlement. The boy rubs his forehead and glances down at Hinata. 

"Wow you're even smaller than Yaku senpai!" He exclaims.  
"What did you say?" The voice shouts from the kitchen. A short man with sandy hair emerges and kicks the boy from behind. 

Since the conversation has finished Kageyama wanders into the kitchen with little regard for the situation unfolding before him. Hinata watches him go, mildly impressed by his lack of tact. Hinata attempts to blend into the wall but that fails when the towering structure known to him as whiny Kouhai topples onto him. _Lev, his name is Lev_ he remembers before his head hits the ground. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

Hinata awakes with a headache and several unfamiliar faces hovering above him. He identifies one as Lev, the one who fell onto him. He attempts to sit up but is encouraged not to by Yamamoto. He says something about the possibility of a concussion Hinata is too groggy to respond, so he just does as he's told. 

"Geez, I leave for a minute and one of my charges gets steam rolled by this idiot. Where's Kuroo when ya need him?"

Hinata looks around the room. He's in the living room he thinks. The same trend of bright red paint and pawprints continues and he follows the trail with his eyes until his gaze lands on Kageyama who is sitting reclined on an armchair eating a bag of chips. When they're gazes meet Kageyama raises a brow and points to the chips in his hands. Hinata rolls his eyes but appreciates it when Kageyama get up and offers the chips to him despite Yamamoto's protest. After a few bites of barbecue chips (his favourite) Hinata feels ready to sit up and address this mess that he got himself into. He feels his forehead for a bump and is relieved when he doesn't find one. "I'm fine Yamamoto san. I wasn't even hit that hard." 

Yamamoto frowns but doesn't disagree with him. "Okay fine, I'm still gonna ask you some questions. Just to make sure everything is okay up there."

"Fine," he agrees, "as long as after I can finally unwind and go to sleep."

After Yamamoto is satisfied that Hinata is not in any immediate danger he releases him to his room. Hinata is filled with the kind of joy that only comes from spiking a volleyball or painting when he gets to lay down on his temporary bed. For a while Hinata gets to rest, lulled into a peaceful state by the sound of Kageyama's pencil scratching paper. But the bliss is fleeting. Hinata is jarred awake by the thumping of music and the bedroom door being crashed open. Hinata groans and attempts to cover his ears with his pillow but the sound still perisists. Whoever is standing in his doorway seems to at least have the decency to not interact with Hinata— except they do. His blanket and pillow is willfully flung off of his body and a slightly intoxicated individual slurs "Come on, join the party!"

Hinata groans loudly and tries to blend into his mattress. The individual persists and begins to drag him by his ankle, it feels as though his ankle will disclocate with the strength of the pull. He finally gets up to avoid any injury and in the process gets a good look at the intruder. Hinata doesn't know whether or not to be surprised by the silver haired giant. "Sorry 'bout fallin' on ya," he grins sloppily and drapes an arm around Hinata's shoulder, "but you's just so… tiny."

"Alright I'm going to find someone, just don't throw up on my bed." Hinata leaves Lev giggling about his stupid height observation and searches for someone that will deal with him. The sandy haired guy seemed liked an appropriate choice, he had no issue squaring off with Lev before, in spite of startling height differences. Once he leaves his room however Hinata realises that there is a party in the dorm. There is bodies everywhere he goes, loud thumping music that vibrates in his chest and empty plastic cups and bottles sprinkled all over the floor. His headache which was subsiding after his nap gradually returns, Hinata is just about done with his crap day when he remembers that he doesn't know where anything in the dorm is. Searching for a person he glanced at fleetingly before blacking out is next to impossible for him. He gives up and heads to the kitchen (the only room he knows) on a quest for apirin. 

The Kitchen is even more crowded than the hallways. There are people everywhere and even Hinata has difficulty squeezeing his small physique into the space. He is usually afraid of confrontation but the pounding in his head is worsening and he doubts that anyone he encountered will remember a small red-head elbowing them out of the way. Hinata almost squeals when he finds the aspirin, he quickly pops two into his mouth and washes it down with water. With his objective complete he pushes his way out of the kitchen and wanders off to find a less noisy place. While wandering he notices the paw prints on the wall and his desire to know where they lead is rekindled. He places a hand on the wall and lightly trails his fingers along the prints. They lead him down another hallway and he follows. Hinata notices that he's getting further away from the center of the party, the music is less intrusive to his ears. He continues to follow until the prints dip into another wall, where they stop. Hinata looks in front of him and smiles when his attention is brought to the balcony.

The glass sliding door is already open and Hinata feels the cool night breeze on his skin. He takes a glance at the moonless night sky and a part of him is shocked by how late it is (did he sleep that long?) but the other part of him is relieved that he's found peace and quiet. He steps through the door and when his bare feet touch the cold wooden balcony floor Hinata sighs with pleasure. He pads over to the railing and leans his forearms on it, he closes his eyes and listens to the breeze, the sound of… a gaming counsel. Hinata briefly wonders if the sound is a side affect of Lev falling on him. He opens his eyes, and glances around before his gaze lands on a small figure in the corner hunched over a 3ds. The feeble light of the device illuminates the figure's face and when he looks up at Hinata his large catlike eyes take on a creepy glow. Hinata is startled by the precense of this individual but quickly overcomes it when he realises that the game sound affects are familiar to him. "Hey is that Pokemon?" 

The boy blinks his large eyes several times before responding hesitantly with, "Yes."

Hinata grins and heads over to the boy, "Awesome! Which one, is it the new one? I had to give up all my games to study for the entrance exams. I'm totally out of the loop." He takes a seat next to the boy, "My name's Hinata Shouyo by the way and you?"

The boy's gaze does not linger from his game, his fingers move around expertly and he retains his calm distant aura. "Kozume..."

Hinata tilts his head to the side and tests out saying the name, "Kozume?"

"Kozume...Kenma." He finishes nervously. 

Hinata grins, "So Kenma what are you doing outside? There's a party." 

Kenma's eyes remain glued to his game and Hinata accepts this as his normal behaviour. "I don't like parties. They're loud and crowded."

"Ahh you're not a people person are you?"

"I guess. I'm not a drunk people person either." 

Hinata laughs, "Neither am I." He shifts his position so that he can see what's on Kenma's screen. He's about to ask another question when a light snore cuts the silence. Both Kenma and him glance up at the sound. It's then that he notices Kageyama sleeping in the opposite corner, hidden in shadow. Hinata assumes that he followed the pawprints too. "Was he there the entire time?" 

Kenma pulls a strand of hair away from his face and shrugs. "I guess so." 

Hinata rubs his eyes to make sure that he's not hallucinating. He realises that he's been doing that a lot the whole day— doubting what his eyes are seeing, confirming that what he's seeing is in fact real. He leans back and sighs, he needs the day to be over. He glances at Kenma who wordlessly returned to playing the game. "Do you love it?" He asks and when Kenma looks up at him in confusion, he adds, "the game I mean. Do you like it? Is it worth playing?"

Kenma makes eye contact with him (Hinata notes that it's the first time he's done so) "Um I'm not sure. I don't love it and I don't hate it."

"So indifferent?" 

Kenma takes a moment to mull of the statement, "Not really. All games make me feel something."  
Hinata let's out a chuckle. "That's a pretty interesting review. I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm at a game store." 

"Game store," Kenma repeats. Hinata is not entirely sure if he's reading Kenma right but he thinks that he might be excited. 

"Yeah, do you wanna come with me sometime?" He rummages in his pocket to find his cellphone and holds it out to Kenma, "let's exchange numbers." 

Kenma pauses his game and gently places his 3Ds down. He takes the phone from Hinata and types his number in, he calls himself then hangs up. Hinata takes his phone back and saves the number.  
"There, now you can text anytime something cool comes out."

"Sure."

They fall into a comfortable silence. Hinata enjoys the night breeze and the music drifting from Kenma's game. He closes his eyes and let's the tension leak out of his body. He doesn't remember when he begins to drift off but he does recall the music stopping, a quiet, "Goodnight Shouyo," uttered to him and the sound of light footsteps fading away.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

Hinata wakes up sore and cold. He stretches and loosens his locked muscles, he makes a mental note to leave sleeping upright for exam season then takes a quick look at his surroundings. He's still on the balcony from the night before, only this time he can actually see what's around him. A potted plant beside him, a small table and chair slightly off center and a baby cherry blossom resting by the door. He gets up to leave but then remembers that Kageyama was also on the balcony and sure enough he spots the king sitting by the railing... filing his nails? Hinata let's a bark of laughter. "Dude, are you filing your nails?" 

Kageyama glances up, "Yeah. So."

"Why?"

Kageyama holds out his left hand and gently blows on it before returning to filing. "As a setter it's important that my nails are a certain length or else my tosses don't move the way I want them to. Also long nails get in the way when I'm painting or drawing or even using my phone."

Hinata takes a moment to absorb the information and he has to admit that he's mildly impressed by Kageyama's dedication and unabashed nailcare. "That's kinda awesome," he conceeds. "You done? I wanna get breakfast." 

Kageyama does a final inspection of his nails before he's satisfied. He stands up and begins to head out. Hinata doesn't know why his competitive spirit is ignited by that single action, but it is and he is eager to step inside and make it to the kitchen first. He quickens his pace so that he and Kageyama make it indoors at the same time and in the hallway it becomes a subtle competition in which they try to outflank other. However the more distance they cover the more their brisk walking pace escalates into jogging and finally into a full on sprint. For the last stretch from the living-room to the kitchen they are running at full speed, nudging each other out of the way and screaming, "Just give up!" 

They come up the narrow kitchen and doorway and somehow both their figures are able to squeeze through and they skid to a halt. 

"My leg is ahead of yours so I win!" Kageyama says triumphantly 

"That's not fair. You're taller," Hinata whines

"Not my fault you're a shrimp."

"What was that? King." 

"Say that again." Kagayema grabs Hinata's head and Hinata grabs Kageyama's shirt. However they are distracted by a low whistle. Their attention snaps to the tall man with a serious case of bedhead smirking at them. 

"Wow Sawamura wasn't kidding, like oil and water these two. What do you think Kenma?"

"More like Lev and Yaku." He yawns and takes a place on one of the stools by the kitchen counter, "morning Shouyo." 

Hinata ungrips Kageyama's shirt and glances at Kenma. Under the fluorescent light of the kitchen he can see that save for the top, the rest of Kenma's hair is dyed blonde. Hinata finds it awesome. "Kenma! You live in this dorm too?"

"Yeah." 

In a repeat of the previous night Hinata wanders over to him and takes a seat. "So how'd it go, did you catch the legendary?" 

Kenma's lips pull and he tilts the screen towards Hinata, "I caught it, after you fell asleep."

Hinata squints at the little animated creature and sighs. "That's not fair. Why do I alway miss the fun stuff?!"

Kenma shrugs. "Maybe don't sleep."

"Really helpful Kenma."

A hand claps Hinata on the shoulder, "You got our Kenma to have a normal conversation with you, just what are you?" The crestheaded man asks.

"Stop Kuroo." Hinata thinks he imagines the slight blush on Kenma's cheeks. 

"I'm Hinata Shoyou. Nice to meet you."

"Kuroo Testurou. And trust me kid if you've unraveled Kenma this easily then the pleasure is all mine."

"Kuroo," Kenma whines. 

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop," Kuroo laughs at the glare Kenma shoots him, "Anyway I'm the dorm leader so any questions ask away."  
Hinata nods and stores that information away for when he needs it. Slowly other people begin filing into the kitchen. Yamamoto is first, he loudly greets everybody and promptly told to shut up, next is Yaku who looks a lot more approachable when he's not chewing out Lev and lastly is a person that Hinata's never met. When they're all in the kitchen Kuroo waves them over to the counter. "Is that everyone?" 

"There's some stragglers but this is mostly everyone," someone states. 

"Alright, listen up. This is Hinata and Kageyama, they'll be staying here for a week until they sort out their dorm arrangements." 

Theres a quick chorus of, "nice to meet you." 

"Onto more pressing matters. The party." Kuroo says pointedly, there are sheepish expressions around the kitchen, "I seriously don't care who started it. I participated so I can't get mad at you guys for it. But to be clear next time make it small scale." Kuroo glances at Yamamoto when says the final part. "Also everyone take aspririn if you need it because no one it having breakfast until we clean this place up."

Majority of Hinata's morning is spent cleaning up a party that he didn't even participate in. After the collective effort of everyone to clean the dorm they all collapse into the living room. The smell of meat and rice wafts in from the kitchen and Hinata immediately leaps to his feet to follow the source. What he doesn't expect to happen upon is Kageyama making lunch with the help of Kuroo. 

"I'll tell you I didn't expect you two to be so entertaining or useful," Kuroo grins and directs this statement at Hinata. 

"Kageyama you can cook?!" He asks, incredulous.

"Yeah a little."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Kageyama shrugs, he keeps his attention on the meat he's cooking. Kuroo laughs and interjects. "Can you call the others. I guess we're having lunch as a family." 

Hinata doesn't miss Kuroo's annoying smirk but he does as he's told and gets the other guys to come to the kitchen. The dinner table— which is located in the kitchen (Hinata did not notice just how large the area was) is set out nicely with plates and food. Everyone, including Lev who stumbled in a Hungover wreck is seated, eagerly awaiting to have their first real meal in ages. Kageyama sits down and somehow everyone else takes that as a cue to dig in and have lunch. They eat quickly, they are ravenous. Hinata does not want to enjoy something made by Kageyama yet he does and he's too hungry to fight himself on it. When the meal is done and everyone is hunched over in content. Yamamoto cackles and says, "God if we can have a meal like this everyday I hope you guys never win."


	4. Baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things to expect:
> 
> Tsukishima is an anxious baby.  
> Yamaguchi being his lovely self.  
> The beauty of a Tsukkiyama friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I feel like this one came out very slow and unevenetful. It may seem boring but I'm trying to get all my actors on the same stage. There's a lot of dialogue and not any description I apologise. There's so much to get through but trust me it'll get fun.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The way one awoke seemed to determine the course of the day for the individual, whether it was pleasant, mundane or just plain awful. Recently, Kei finds himself roused by his mother willfully peeling his blankets off of him and spouting instructions his brain can't yet comprehend. This morning his mother is doing the same, however this time he anticipates her actions and has the forethought to turn his heating on before bed. Now exposed in his disheveled pyjamas the cold is less biting. The sudden disruption is still unpleasant, but Kei is now accustomed. It is interesting what human beings can adapt to. 

"Kei wake up, you don't have time to be sleeping like this when you've got so much to do. Have you even started packing?" 

Kei glances up blearily at his mother. Without his glasses her expression is a jumble of colours. Mixes of amber and pale white. But he doesn't need to see to know that she's wearing _that_ expression, the one she reserves for moments of true frustration or anger. She doesn't use it much and the rare times she does it's usually aimed at his father or Akiteru.  
Not today. 

Kei, though still half asleep is intelligent enough to know not to provoke her further. He reaches his hand out to his bedside table and grabs his glasses. He sits upright and puts them on.

"I'm almost done," he says, now having a clear view of her face.

His mother raises an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" She eyes him suspiciously. 

Kei stifles a yawn and runs a hand through his hair. "Positive."

She doesn't seem to believe him but drops the topic. "Breakfast is in twenty minutes, so I want you dressed and at the table by then." She gives him a stern look, her amber eyes flashing with promise. 

He shudders, whether it's from the cold or her look Kei is not too sure. He nods.

His mother smiles, "Good." Then walks out of his room, leaving the door open. (She knows the tricks of the trade) he glares at the open space knowing that it's going to prevent him from sneaking in another hour of sleep. He looks at his alarm clock, it's six in the morining. He groans, now forced to face his day five hours earlier than anticipated. Kei lays back in his bed and stares at the ceiling. He's tired. So terribly tired. The kind of tired that seeps into his bones and becomes a part of his genetic makeup. 

Truth be told he is nowhere near done packing for college. He can't seem to muster the motivation to get it done. He needs to leave in a day and he only has one t-shirt thrown into a box. But what is truly alarming to Kei is his lack of desire or energy to do anything in the recent months. He can't get up as easily as he used to. Mornings are no longer the fluid motions of his autopilot brain but stuttered actions that he halts periodically because the will to simply brush his teeth doesn't exist anymore. He's tired. And he doesn't even know why. He glances again at the box, shoved hastily in between his desk and the bookshelf. He contemplates going back to sleep when he hears his phone buzz against the polished wood of his bedside table. He reaches for it and checks the notification. It's a snapchat from Yamaguchi. He unclocks his phone and opens the snap. It's a picture of Yamaguchi sitting in his emptied out closet, over grown fringe covering part of his face, he's grinning. The snap is captioned, _Finally getting this done_. Kei feels his lips tug upward. The motivation to start packing not yet present but hovering at a pleasant distance that finally allows him to gets out of bed. Because ultimately Kei wants to go to college, he wants the experience and the degree. 

So he packs. Places eighteen years of living into three large cardboard boxes. He folds all the clothes in his tiny closest and manages to fit it all in one box. And he he achieves this all before breakfast. 

“Are you excited?” His father asks over his miso soup. 

Kei has his phone balanced on his knee and flicking through his list of dinosaur figurines (of course he’s named and catalogued each one) he spares his dad a quick glance then returns his attention back to his phone, “I guess.” 

“What was it again?” 

Kei’s thumb pauses at stegosaurus. “Sound engineering.” 

“That’s nice,” his father says and with a curt nod his attention is back on his soup. 

Kei rolls his eyes. His parents although super supportive of him were woefully ignorant of his career choice. It could be argued that they were intentionally oblivious because sound engineering wasn’t a typical profession heard in his area. It wasn’t what his parents had wanted and Kei was aware. He however also chose to be intentionally oblivious. Akiteru could be the perfect son, with his accounting degree and his girlfriend. Kei would do things his way like always. He finishes up breakfast quickly and returns to his room. 

The rest of his afternoon is spent seated cross legged in front of his book shelf carefully deliberating which dinosaur figurines he is going to take with him. “You’re restricted to five, we don’t have that much space.” Yamaguchi had said to him a week ago. Kei thought it was unfair because then he has to focus on species rather than the broader taxonomy which is a true crime. Despite Kei’s taste in knowledge and his development of dinosaur facts, he still loves them childishly. So he picks the classics: Stegosaurus (stego-chan), Tyrannosaurus Rex (Rex-kun), Brontosaurus (bronty), pterodactyl (tero) and his all time favourite Triceratops (Trice-tan).  
Kei wraps each figurine in layers of newspapers before carefully placing them into a shoe box wrapped in even more newspaper. 

Kei is finally finished packing after hours of walking around his room and neatly organising his items. He closes the folds to the last cardboard box and falls back onto his bed with a tired sigh. He glances at his alarm clock, the bright green letters indicating that it's 6:00 pm. He considers taking a nap just as his phone starts to ring. Kei doesn't even bother checking the caller ID. There's only not people who call him anyway. 

_"Tsukki,"_ Yamaguchi starts, _"I'm at the store right now is there anything you want me to get?"_

Kei considers it for a moment. "Hmm. I guess a new toothbrush and medicine." 

_"Got it."_ Kei can hear the soft background music from Yamaguchi's end of the line. _"See you tomorrow at the station."_ He hangs up the phone. 

Kei rolls over to his side, his glasses skew on his face. I leave Tomorrow he thinks, he's not entirely sure how he feels about that. 

_________________________________________________________

 

Emotional goodbyes are not Kei's forte. He'd rather do without the tears and sadness. So while his mother blinks back the moisture in her eyes and give her usual warnings, "Eat your vegetables Kei, don't live off of ramen okay. Call me as much as you can. Take care of yourself." He thinks about wanting to disappear. His mother is gradually getting more emotional. Tears are flowing down her face, "Both my boys are leaving," She says to his dad, "No one to make bentos for." His father wraps an arm around her shoulder and murmurs encouragements to her.  
With the way she was acting Kei would think that he was never coming back. But he catches himself and considers the reality that like Akiteru he probably won't ever be home for more than a few weeks now. The thought makes him hesitant to leave. 

"I'll call you every night," Kei says and he means it. Because conversation with his mother was always easy and pleasant. She was a constant presence he was going to miss. 

His mother sniffles, "Akiteru said that too." 

Kei steps forward and hugs her. "We both know that I actually keep my promises." 

His mother laughs and hugs him tighter, "I'll miss you." 

"Me too." He pulls away and says goodbye to his father. His dad is thankfully less emotional and after a brief hug he wishes Kei well then drags his crying wife to the train station exit. 

Kei sighs and settles himself on a bench, emotionally drained. He notices the crowd thinning slightly as the rush hour subsides. He glimpses Yamaguchi in the distance standing by his mother. He goes in for a hug and their overwhelming height difference becomes immediately apparent. The sight makes Kei homesick and he hasn't even left Sendai yet. 

 

Yamaguchi begins to head over to Kei. "Hey Tsukki. Did your parents leave?" 

Kei nods, moving over to let Yamaguchi sit. "Where's your stuff?" 

Yamaguchi slouches into the bench. "Oh I dropped it off last weekend. What about you?"  
"Akiteru is delivering it for me. Apparently his girlfriend is going to be there anyway so he wants to meet up with her." 

"Weird," Yamaguchi says, "I wonder when you'll meet this mystery girl." 

Kei's lip curls in disgust. "I'd rather not be subjected to their puppy love." 

Yamaguchi laughs, "True, you would hate that." 

The Shinkansen eases into the station blowing a cool breeze in Kei's face. He and Yamaguchi get up and take their seats in the train. Kei presses his forehead against the cool glass and closes his eyes. When he opens them he'll be in Tokyo. Far away from everything he knows. 

_________________________________________________________

 

Kei is carrying his last box up the staircase (the top floor seriously?) when his entry to the dorm is blocked by two people standing in the doorway. Yamaguchi walks into his back due to the abrupt stop.

"What's up?" He asks stepping around Kei to see the problem. 

"Do you think they'll let us in?" The smaller boy says, "Sawamura-senpai looked pissed." 

"I need a change of clothes," the taller one states. 

Kei recognises him as Kageyama Tobio the genius setter from Sendai. His face was prominent in the volleyball scene home. "Oh look it's the king. Wonder what he's doing here?" Kei arranges his expression into his signature smirk. 

Kageyama turns around and scowls. "Huh, Who the hell are you?"

"Ah typical King behaviour, looking down on the pesasants." 

Kageyama' scowl deepens he takes a threatening step forward but his smaller companion jumps on his back. 

"Oi I'm here don't just ignore me. Also Kageyama we can't get into anymore fights we'll get in trouble." 

Kei is intrigued by the exchange occurring in front of him. He opens his mouth to get in another comment but Yamaguchi pushes him towards the door way. 

"Come on Tsukki. You haven't even unpacked yet." 

Kei begrudgingly abandons provoking the two individuals and carries his last box into the dorm.  
“What a jerk,” he hears as we walks away. He smirks. He was going to enjoy messing with those two. 

“We’ve been here for like three hours, don’t pick a fight,” Yamaguchi scolds holding the door open for Kei. He steps into their shared room and drops his box by the foot of his bed. The room is spacious enough to fit two beds and a desk by the corner. He decides that he doesn’t hate the room. 

The first thing Kei unpacks are his dinosaur figurines. He ignores Yamaguchi’s snort of laughter and carefully places each figurine on the top shelf. He quickly unpacks his textbooks and clothes within an hour. He's placing the last textbook on the shelf when there's a knock on the door. He pulls it open to face two unfamiliar people. 

The silver haired boy smiles and greets him warmly, "Hello, you two must be the other first years. Nice to meet you, I'm third year Sugawara Koushi." 

"Dorm leader and fellow third Sawamura Daichi," His dark haired companion added.

Kei, hand still on the doorknob regards his senpai with interest. "Tskuishima Kei, and he's Yamaguchi Tadashi," He nods his head to Yamaguchi who's ankle deep in a pile of his clothes.

"Nice to meet you," he awkwardly bows in their direction. 

"Sorry to bother you two while you're still unpacking but when you're done there are few things we'll have to discuss."

Kei blinks lazily. "We could do that now, right Yamaguchi?"

"Totally, this will take a while anyway," Yamaguchi says gesturing to his boxes. 

Daichi smiles, "Great, I'll meet you in the lounge." He turns to walk away but stops himself. "I hope you guys get along because I really don't want to deal with anymore arguments." With that he leaves, an amused Suga trailing behind him. 

"What was that about?" Yamaguchi asks.

Kei shrugs."Who knows."

_________________________________________________________

 

Kei returns to him room an hour later and falls onto his bed exhausted. His goal in life had always been to meet bare minimum of what was required, he only achieved in things he cared about and those consisted of three things: 1. Music 2. Fossils/ prehistoric science and 3. Books. Which was why Kei was uninterested in participating in the volleyball match. It didn't benefit him at all. 

As if reading his mind Yamaguchi says, "It'll be fun, let's do it."  
Kei rolls over and buries his face in his pillow and groans. It was troublesome. And as of late he had lost his capacity to care. He didn't want to play volleyball anymore. He didn't want to be like Akiteru, searching for a glory that would never come. 

"You're doing it, you've got no choice," Yamaguchi warns. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi," he mutters into his pillow. 

"Sorry Tsukki "


End file.
